disneyfandomcom_hr-20200214-history
Anita Radcliffe
Anita Radcliffe (ili Anita Dearly u igranom filmu i televizijskoj seriji) lik je iz Disneyjevog animiranog igranog filma iz 1961. "101 dalmatinac" i njegovog nastavka iz 2003. Pozadina Anita je supruga Rogera Radcliffea i vlasnica Perdite. Prvi film utvrđuje da je ona išla u istu školu s Cruellom De Vil, a njih dvije su u jednom trenutku očito bile prijateljice. U odrasloj dobi Anita se čini iscrpljena nakon Cruellinih sastanaka i u jednom trenutku priznaje da je Cruella ekscentrična. Osobnost Lijepa je, ljubazna i pametna. Također je pokazano da je posvećena svom suprugu i voli Perditu, Ponga i štenad. Pojavljivanja ''101 dalmatinac'' U animiranom filmu Anitu vidi Pongo, dok je u šetnji sa svojom kujom, Perditom. Pongo, koji traži potencijalne partnerice za njega i Rogera, pokušava spojiti dva vlasnika. Pongo prevari Rogera da odu u park i progoni Anitu. Na kraju su se Anita i Roger zapetljali u Pongovom povodcu, što je rezultiralo da su njih dvoje upali u ribnjak. Nakon nekog vremena Anita i Roger se vjenčaju, a ona i Perdita se usele u malu kuću s Rogerom i Pongom. Otkriveno je i da Pongo i Perdita očekuju psiće. Anita je prikazana kako pokušava natjerati Rogera koji je zauzet sastavljanjem da siđe na čaj. Kad konačno to učini, ona ga razigrano zadirkuje zbog pjesme koju piše. Njihov čaj prekida se improviziranim posjetom Anitine bivše školske prijateljice, Cruelle De Vil. Ime nadahnjuje stihove za pjesmu koju Roger piše, a on započinje pjevanje pomalo podrugljivih napjeva. Anita ga pokušava ušutkati, ali Roger ode na kat kako bi nastavio svoj rad na pjesmi, ostavljajući Anitu da zabavlja svoju prijateljicu. Cruella uđe, a Anita primjećuje novi njezin kaput. Cruella odgovara komentarom o svojoj ljubavi prema krznu i zatim pita gdje su psići. Anita kaže Cruelli da se štenad ne očekuje još nekoliko tjedana i da se s tim stvarima ne može žuriti. Međutim, Cruella sada gleda sliku Ponga i Perdite i mrmlja o kaputima. Anita pozove Cruellu na čaj, ali Cruella ne može ostati. Odlazi jednako brzo kao što je i došla, uz napomenu da će se vratiti za tri tjedna kad se štenad okoti. Tri tjedna kasnije Perdita rađa, a Anita zajedno s Neni pomaže. Anita je prikazana kako broji štenad, jer se leglo povećava sa 8 na 11 do 14 na ukupno 15. Međutim, jedno štene očito umire. Međutim, na Anitino olakšanje, Roger je u mogućnosti oživjeti štene. Uskoro dolazi Cruella, kao što je i obećala. Međutim, pokazalo se da je Cruella razočarana i bijesna što su psići svi bijeli. Anita napominje da mrlje nastaju nekoliko tjedana nakon što se štenad rodi. Cruella osjeti olakšanje i nudi se da kupi štenad, uz napomenu da Anita i Roger nikako ne mogu priuštiti da ih zadrže. Anita napominje da ne mogu prodati štenad, jer bi Perdita bila slomljena, te da će se ona i Roger snaći. Roger oštro kaže Cruelli da nemaju namjeru prodavati štenad. Cruella je bijesna do te mjere da prekida svoje prijateljstvo s Anitom i ljutito odlazi obećavajući osvetu. Anita aplaudira Rogeru na njegovoj hrabrosti. Jedne noći Roger i Anita izvedu Ponga i Perditu u šetnju parkom, kada se vrate saznaju da su štenci ukradeni. Ubrzo nakon toga, Cruella ih nazove sva šokirana zbog krađe. Roger vjeruje kako Cruella stoji iza krađe, no Anita u to ne vjeruje zbog njihovog prijašnjeg prijateljstva. Priznaje da je Cruella ekscentrična, ali da ne bi mogla biti lopov. Anita također napominje da je u Cruellinoj kući izvršen pretres, ali da nisu pronašli nikakve dokaze. Međutim, ono što ona ne zna jest da je Cruella angažirala Jaspera i Horacija da ukradu štenad s namjerom da ih pretvori u krznenie kapute te da su sakriveni u napuštenoj kući. U vrijeme Božića, Anita je prikazana kako ukrašava stablo dok Roger sluša radio na kojem svira njegova pjesma. Anita napominje da je pjesma Rogerov prvi hit i da je donijela znatnu svotu novca. Roger se slaže, ali napominje da ne može vjerovati da su Pongo i Perdita pobjegli. (Nepoznato nijednom od njih, Pongo i Perdita otišli su spasiti štence od Cruelle.) Odjednom se kroz vrata uvukla grupa "labradora". Anita čisti lice jednog od odraslih i otkriva da je to zapravo Perdita. Anita i Roger primjećuju da je s njima mnogo više štenaca od originalnih 15. Anita, zajedno s Neni broji, dok Roger zbraja i dolazi do rezultata od 101 dalmatinca. Anita pita Rogera što bi trebali učiniti s ostalim štencima. Roger ih odluči zadržati, zbog čega Anita ističe kako imaju malu kuću. Roger odgovara da novac od njegove pjesme mogu iskoristiti za kupnju seoske kuće dovoljno velike za sve njih. ''101 dalmatinac: Patchova avantura Anita se vraća u nastavku, a prikazana je, zajedno s Rogerom, kako se priprema za preseljenje u seosku kuću koju su kupili. Kasnije u filmu otkriju da je Patch ostao u Londonu, brzo putuju nazad u svom automobilu kako bi ga pronašli, stižući na vrijeme da pronađu ne samo Patcha, već i njegovu braće i sestre koji su također oteti sa farme dok ih nije bilo. Jasper i Horacije priznaju joj da je Cruella bila ta koja je stajala iza ove krađe. Nakon što pronađu štence također usvoje i Thunderbolta. ''101 dalmatinac (1996.) U igranom filmu Anita je ljudski deuteragonist. Njeno djevojačko prezime je Campbell-Green (što se nakon udaje za Rogera promijenilo u Dearly). Radi kao modna dizajnerica za Cruellu u kući De Vil. Dok radi za kuću De Vil, Cruella je na zabavi ugledala njezin crtež kaputa s pjegicama dalmatinera (što inspirira Cruellu). Kad Cruella izrazi svoj strah da će Anita otići raditi negdje drugdje, Anita tvrdi da će se povući samo ako sretne nekoga i ako bi se posao sukobio s njihovim planovima. Kasnije upozna Rogera u parku St. James kada ga je udarila torbom nakon nesporazuma, mislila je da je Roger htio oteti Perditu (Roger je slučajno zamijenio Ponga za Peditu). Nakon što se Roger ispričao za grešku, pita je što ima u torbici, misleći da je to kamenje. Ona odgovara da su to cigle; popravlja svoj vrt i kad god vidi odbačenu ciglu pokupi je. Cruella dolazi u posjet i smatra kako to što Anita samo šalje skice svojih dizajna jer je na dopustu s posla nije isto što i međusobna interakcija. Ona se ruga Rogeru zbog njegovog posla i što stvara obitelj, tada se Rogerovo poštovanje prema njoj pretvara u mržnju. Kada sazna da Pedita očekuje štenad, kaže im da ju obavijeste kada se štenad okoti. Nakon što se rodi petnaest štenaca, Cruella dolazi i govori unaprijed da ih želi kupiti kada dobiju mrlje i budu spremni napustiti majku. Roger ljutito joj kaže da ih ne prodaje ni po koju cijenu. Anita pokušava održati svoje prijateljstvo s Cruellom i govori joj da je to samo trenutna situacija, ali nakon što je Cruella uplaši kad ne preuzme ček koji joj napiše, ona u konačnici skuplja hrabrost da se suprotstavi njoj i složi se s Rogerom da nisu na prodaju. Bijesna Cruella tada otpušta Anitu s posla i obećaje da će se osvetiti. Nakon što štenad dobije mrlje, ona i Roger izlaze u šetnju parkom vodeći Ponga i Perditu sa sobom. Dva razbojnika po imenu Jasper i Horacije provaljuju i zaključavaju Neni u ormar prije nego što ukradu štenad. Vraćaju se kući, slušajući lavež umirovljenikovog buldoga (koji je ljutito lajao na Jasper i Horacija i on je svjedok). Shvaćajući što su ona i Roger učinili - ostavljajući štenad nezaštićenima - Anita i Roger zovu policiju. Kad su Pongo i Perdita pobjegli spasiti štenad pred njihovim očima, Neni primjećuje da su Dalmatinci samo otišli potražiti štenad. Nakon toga, napominje da su u Cruelli također uspjeli osjetiti loše namjere, Anita pita Neni gdje je portfelj. Nakon što ga je otvorila, Anita gleda crtež kaputa od krzna dalmatinaca kojeg je napravila za zabavu dok je radila za Cruellu, te shvaća da Cruella stoji iza krađe i onoga što namjerava učiniti. Anita vraća crtež Rogeru i Neni i govori im "Ukrala je štenad i to je razlog." Nakon što im je pokazala crtež, Anita im kaže da će Cruella ubiti štenad da bi mogla iskoristiti njihovo krzno. Trojka potom nazove policiju i ispriča im Anitine sumnje. Kad ona i Roger odu s policijom u londonsku rezidenciju Cruelle, pronađu krzno nestalog tibirskog tigra. Anita i Roger tužno se zagrle, osjećajući žaljenje zbog izlaska u šetnju parkom, umjesto da ostanu kod kuće i zaštite štenad. Glavni nadređeni kaže Aniti da su njezine sumnje bile opravdane jer su pronašli dokaze koji dokazuju da je Cruella glavni pokretač ne samo ove krađe već i drugih zločina povezanih sa životinjama koje nikada nisu uspjeli riješiti. Također ih obavještava da je Cruella otišla u prebivalište koje ima u Suffolku i da je tamo već upozorio policiju. Nakon Rogerove nove svjetski uspješne video igre u kojoj su psići glavni glumci, a Cruella negativac, oni postaju milijarderi i kupuju ogromnu kuću na periferiji Londona. Anita rodi djevojčicu, i očekuje još jedno dijete. 101 Dalmatian Street U radnji smještenoj šezdeset godina nakon originalnog filma. U epizodi U "London, We Have A Problem", ona i Roger mogu se vidjeti na svadbenoj fotografiji. ''Mišja kuća'' Ona i Roger se pojavljuju među masom ljudi u seriji "Mišja kuća". Odnosi Cruella De Vil Prvi film utvrđuje da je ona išla u istu školu s Cruellom De Vil, a njih dvije su u jednom trenutku očito bile prijateljice. U odrasloj dobi Anita se čini iscrpljena nakon Cruellinih sastanaka i u jednom trenutku priznaje da je Cruella ekscentrična. Galerija Zanimljivosti * Anitino prezime, Radcliffe, promijenjeno je u Dearly za igrani film. Ovo je prezime koje su ona i Roger imali u originalnoj knjizi. * Nije poznato kako se Anita prezivala prije nego što je upoznala i udala za Rogera u animiranom filmu iz 1961. godine. Međutim, 1996. u remakeu njeno prezime izvorno je bilo Campbell-Green prije nego što je upoznala i udala za Rogera. * Bilo je rasprava oko toga je li Anitina boja kose crvena ili smeđa. U filmovima i televizijskim serijama čini se da je narančasto-crvena nijansa, ali u knjigama čini se da ima smeđi nijansu. * U TV seriji otkriva se da Anita ima nećakinju po imenu Amber, koja ima čudnu sličnost s njom. en:Anita Radcliffe es:Anita Radcliffe fr:Anita Radcliffe it:Anita Radcliffe ru:Анита Рэдклифф Kategorija:Likovi Kategorija:Likovi iz "101 dalmatinac" franšize